


God's Work

by americanpsycho2727



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Creation Myth, Established Relationship, Gods, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpsycho2727/pseuds/americanpsycho2727
Summary: In which Sehun commits a crime that forces him to step down from his throne and learn to live on Earth without Luhan.





	God's Work

“This is the consequence of your actions, Sehun. You cannot dance around your fate,” Luhan, one of the oldest of the gods, said in a firm voice. 

“What? Being a god is my birthright! You can’t turn me into a human! I am nothing in comparison to those mere creatures! Nothing!” Sehun protested. 

“Sehun, this is for the best,” Luhan said gently, in attempts to calm him down. 

“How can you say that to me!? Do I mean nothing to you, Luhan?” Luhan could only advert his eyes as Sehun fumed. 

“I’m sorry,” Luhan whispered as Sehun suddenly found himself fading away. 

“No, wait, Lu-” Sehun rushed to grab Luhan, but it was no use. Luhan was gone and Sehun wasn’t in heaven anymore, he was on Earth. Now his surroundings were filled with green fields and open spaces that were like a jungle. 

Sehun just kept walking until he reached a village. At the village the villagers were completely honored to be in his presence and welcomed him. The people constantly devoted themselves to him, but little did they know Sehun was stripped of his powers and throne. Sehun realized that he could easily pretend to still be a god and take advantage of the people. He wanted the gods to know how furious he was. It didn’t bother him that he was taking it out on innocent people. 

“Lord Sehun, is that you?” Peasants had crowded around Sehun upon his arrival at the village. 

“Of course it’s me! What human could ever look this majestic?” Sehun responded as the peasants nodded in agreement. And that was how every other day went by, with the villagers following Sehun’s every word, without a single doubt. Sehun could ask for a foot massage, claiming that if no one helps him, they will all lose their feet, and almost everyone in the village would jump at the opportunity. No one questioned him. 

The villagers prayed to Sehun and asked for his advice for their life problems. These pieces of advice were often more harmful than helpful, but no one paid any mind to the fact that this was Sehun’s doing.They just thought it was them who did something wrong, not Sehun. Everyone was too in love with the idea that Sehun was the divine one who was always right.

When Sehun told them to sacrifice themselves to make up for any disgraceful acts, they listened.

One day, the only source of water the people had, rainfall, had abruptly stopped for unknown reasons. Well, unknown to the people, at least. Sehun knew that he was pissing the gods off with his schemes. So it really was no surprise that they halted rainfall in order to cause sufferings on Earth. They wanted to get to Sehun, but, turns out, Sehun isn’t affected by the lack of water. Sehun still had the godlike characteristic that allowed him to survive without eating or drinking.

Though Sehun wasn’t affected by this, most of the people around him were dying and asked for his guidance. Of course he could not blow his cover as a god, but he sure did not want to help them. He wanted the gods to see what havoc they have brought upon their own people. So naturally, he told them lies. He made up ridiculous stories to explain the situation. One story said that because the people ask so much of the gods, they will always be indebted to the gods because whatever the villagers had to offer to the gods would be insignificant. He emphasized the fact that this was a way for them to pay off their debts. 

When all was looking good for Sehun, the gods striked again with a new plan. This plan was an extension of the last plan, but rather than target the humans who Sehun clearly had no feelings for, they targeted Luhan. 

The gods cursed Luhan so that he would feel pains in his stomach and dryness in his mouth. Without knowing what was doing on and without any help, Luhan eventually died, all because his lover was hated. 

When Sehun found out, he was livid, but there was nothing he could do. Sehun wasn’t able to process what had happened. 

It was only a few days later that reality had finally hit Sehun. He wasn’t home anymore. There was no Luhan to greet him whenever he came back to the royal palace. There wasn’t even a palace anymore. He had nothing to keep himself in shape considering how he couldn’t even use the fact that Luhan was alive to soothe himself anymore, since it wasn’t true. 

Eventually Sehun couldn’t handle it anymore. He began to cry. His tears were out of this genuine love that he could never felt before. As Sehun weeped, using the last godlike characteristics his boy had, his tears slowly created a river. This river was the first time Sehun had ever helped anyone but none of that changed anything. 

Luhan was dead.


End file.
